This invention relates to a collar for the control of insects and the like for use with animals having an insect controlling substance disposed within the collar. Many types of insect control for domestic animals have been developed. Collars placed around the neck of domestic animals have been used. As evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,205,711 and 4,068,624 the most widely used type of insect control involves the use of a chemical insecticide embedded or implanted within the collar. These insecticides through emission come in contact with the animal. While these insecticides may be safe to use, a health risk to the animals may still exist and non-exposure to the animal of such insecticides may prove healthier. Furthermore, the use of emissions rather than direct contact is often less effective in controlling insects.
The use of adhesives and other capturing schemes have been utilized in the control of insects in situations not involving animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,646 discloses the use of a covered trap housing an insect-adhering adhesive to be used for household applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,671 discloses the use of an insect trapping band to be used on a tree.
While the concept of using adhesives for the capturing of insects is known, the application of such a concept to the control of insects with respect to animals has not heretofore been developed. By utilizing an adhesive for the capturing of insects, the animal is not exposed to potentially toxic chemicals or harmful insecticides.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an insect control for animals which may utilize an insecticide, but which reduces exposure of the insecticide to the animal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an insect control for animals which may utilize an insect-adhering system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an insect control for animals which may utilize an insect-adhering system which does not expose the animal to any chemicals.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a highly effective method for controlling insects on animals.